The Legacy of Dark Link
by NintendoGamerFMA
Summary: This story is not set during any Zelda game, but simply set in the Zelda universe and it describes the rise of Dark Link. Sorry for the misuse of semi-colons my word processor was messed up.
1. Prolouge

Born from darkness, created by hatred, hell bent on total destruction. I am Dark Link and this is my legacy...  
>Gannondorf strode quickly through the halls of his tower one of his agents had recovered important information, this was never good news. He thrusted the great halls doors open and they swung into the walls with a thud. The great hall looked large and foreboding, with high columns reaching to the ceiling and black and red tapestries along the walls. Lying bleeding on the floor, clutching a large gash in his side was a lizalfos. The injured lizard warrior looked up at Gannondorf who was now storming across the room. Gannondorf barked<br>"What is going on!"  
>The lizalfos opened his mouth to reply but Gannondorf had already grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall<br>"Explain yourself!"  
>He commanded spitting as he spoke.<br>"We were attacked... my scouting party and I, a man wearing a tunic killed my men with a long glowing sword. I barely escaped."  
>"Link"<br>Gannondorf muttered under his breath.  
>"No not link..."<br>The lizalfos said weakly  
>"What do you mean, not link?"<br>Gannondorf yelled squeezing the lizalfos' throat.  
>"The man who attacked us...his tunic was black..."<br>His voice trailed off and he collapsed lifelessly to the floor.  
>Gannondorf screamed, picked the body up and through it against the opposite wall smearing the floor with blood. The entire hall fell silent unsure of what their cruel master would do next. Gannondorf raised his head as if to say something but before he could open his mouth to speak, the portcullis fell to pieces and the fortress doors swung open...<p>

A man wielding a sword drenched in blood stepped into the room, he was wearing a black tunic and black hat, his dark grey hair hung over his face casting a shadow over his features. However the one feature of this new stranger that struck fear into the souls of all who looked upon him, was his eyes, his piercing red eyes they were the eyes of a demon. The man lifted his sword above his head, Gannondorf`s army drew their weapons and readied themselves for battle, the man mumbled something in a demonic language and swung his sword... A blast of red light shot forward from the tip of his blade the blast forced through the lines of soldiers turning each one it hit to ash, the soldiers near the back of the army turned and ran along with the other who had not been hit. The blast lunged forward at Gannondorf who was now standing alone; Gannondorf drew his own sword and blocked the incoming attack. The man lowered his sword and walked towards Gannondorf with a red glow in his eyes. Gannondorf was taken aback by this, a strange man emitting dark energy from his entire being had just walked into his tower, his fortress and slain almost his entire army.  
>When the man reached Gannondorf he said nothing just stood there, staring.<br>"I have allowed you to approach me even after you killed my army, this is only because I sense the energy within you, now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."  
>Gannondorf said this in the most threatening voice he could manage.<br>"We...are...darkness...darkness...consumes...we will...consume...consume...everything..." 

The man whispered. Then, before Gannondorf could reply the man jumped backwards mumbled something in a demonic language and his red sword burst into flame. The man lunged wildly towards Gannondorf striking at him with merciless force, he swung the flame sword as if it weighed no less than a feather using it to stab, slash and slice at Gannondorf. Gannondorf was struggling to parry these attacks not only was the mystery man's sword aflame but he had a crazy unpredictable fighting style, the man swung straight for Gannondorf's left shoulder he managed to push the sword away before it cut his arm off but his shoulder was left severely burned. The man was slightly stunned that his attacked had been stopped, Gannondorf seized this opportunity and drove his sword into the man's gut. The mystery man hung lifeless at the end of Gannondorf's sword, he withdrew the sword and turned to walk away.  
>"Pitiful"<br>He said under his breath. Then there was another demonic whisper and Gannondorf spun round, but it was too late the man charged straight for him and stabbed him in the chest. Gannondorf lay helpless on the floor; the man walked over and stood above him pointing the no longer flaming sword at his throat. Gannondorf was in great pain and disbelief this man whom he had watched die was now standing above him as the victor of combat.  
>"Who...are...you?"<br>Gannondorf moaned painfully as he said this.  
>"We are darkness, darkness shall consume."<br>Then there was a flash of bright purple light, and Gannondorf knew no more...


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Dreams

The snow crunched under Link's boots, the mountains of snow peak were dangerous at the best of times so walking across them in the middle of winter was not a good idea. Never the less it had to be done; Link had promised the Zoras that he would kill a pack of wolfos living in the nearby ruins. So he trudged onward his face buffeted by snow and his body chilled to the bone by the cold. His tunic was wet and hung to his chainmail like lichen hanging on a rock. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and pushed forward. Eventually he reached a small cave in the side of a cliff; he decided this would be as good a place as any to stop for the night. After trying to light a fire with both wet and frozen wood, Link gave up. He ate some tough bread and rock hard cheese and lay down to go to sleep.

His dreams were filled with shadows. He saw dark shapes looming over him swinging massive red swords, Link wandered around this shadowy world surrounded by these demonic figures, but whenever he tried to approach one they would disperse into the air. He walked further and further into the dream world, and he came across a child who appeared to be crying. The child reminded him of himself as he was wearing the same tunic and hat. Link approached this child in an attempt to comfort him; however when his asked the child what was wrong he did not respond. Link tapped the child on the shoulder, still nothing. He then grabbed the child pulled him round so he could the child's face. Link was confronted by a pale face, with piercing red eyes... 

Link awoke with a shock grasping the hilt of his sword. He wasn't sure why the child in the dream had frightened him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He ate a light breakfast of bread and soup, before rolling up his mat, slinging his shield onto his back and continuing his march towards the ruins. The ruins appeared on the horizon around midday, seeing this lifted Link's spirits slightly. He guessed he would be able to reach the ruins by nightfall. The sun was just disappearing behind the mountains when Link reached the ruins, he could see shapes moving among the ruined buildings and assumed these were the wolfos he had come all this way to kill. He decided that fighting the wolfos on their home ground during the night was not a good idea, so he made camp under a large pine tree and tried to get some rest before his confrontation the following day.

Almost as soon as Link fell asleep he re-entered the shadowy dream world. Only this time the world was not a misty limbo. But a calm lake, the lake was huge and Link could not see the other bank. In the centre of the lake there was an island with some kind of temple on it, even in the dream Links sense of exploration got the better of him and he set about looking for a way onto the island. He walked for what felt like hours along the bank of the lake but he never really seemed to go anywhere. Link realised what his had to do, he left his sword and shield on the bank and dived into the icy black water. The water was freezing he felt his joints seize up and his hands went numb, but he continued swimming he forced his way through the pain and the cold until his hand touched the bank of the temple island. Link stepped out of the water onto the island, and was suddenly dry. He thought nothing of it and walked up to the temple. The temple had huge pillars all the way round it, a high pointed roof and heavy metal doors. The doors had a carving of crossed swords, one red and the other white. Link timidly approached the doors and slowly pushed them open. The temple was very simple on the inside there was an altar at one end, where there was two pedestals for swords to sit. One pedestal had a red base and there was no sword in it. The other however had a white base and there was a sword in it. The sword was identical to Link's master sword in every way, except instead of having a purple handle and white blade, it had a black handle and a red blade. Link walked up to the mysterious red blade and pulled it from the pedestal, Link swung it around a few times and it handled just like his sword, if not for the colour he would have said it was an exact copy. He walked out of the temple and across the island to the water's edge. He looked over the lake to where he had dived in; his sword was still lying there next to his shield. Link looked down at the water and was horrified at what he saw. His reflection was no longer a reflection of himself but of another man to whom he looked very similar, the man was wearing the same hat and tunic only his tunic was not green but black. The man also had the same evil red eyes of the previous night's dream child. The man's expression suddenly changed an evil smirk spread across his face and he reached out of the reflection grabbed Link and pulled him into the water...


End file.
